Any display whether it be a picture print, a projection onto a screen, or a television image is best viewed when the viewer's line of sight is precisely normal to the plane of the picture. This ideal condition is difficult to realize where several people wish to view a picture simultaneously, unless the picture itself is extremely large.
One solution to the above problem is simply to mount the picture on a rotating pedestal which will slowly rotate over 360.degree. permitting several people surrounding the pedestal to eventually view the picture in a line of sight normal to the plane of the picture. Such systems are oftentimes used in advertising displays in large areas such as railroad stations and the like. A problem with this arrangement is the fact that the rotation of the picture must be relatively slow in order to permit the various viewers to have an opportunity to study the picture. Such a slow rotation means that essentially only a few people at a time are viewing the picture and others out of the line of sight must wait until the picture comes into view.
There are many instances in which a plurality of people may wish to view a picture or displayed data simultaneously and continuously so that they can all carry on a meaningful discussion concerning the displayed information. For example, there may be 12 or 14 high level executives seated at a conference table around in a circle. If there were available a means centrally located on the table which would permit all of the persons present to examine a picture or projected data such as graphs or figures substantially simultaneously a great benefit would ensue. For example, the necessity of passing among the members of the group pictures to be successively viewed would be avoided as well as the possibility in the event a numer of duplicate pictures were provided of individual members looking at the pictures out of order rather than all viewing the same picture or data simultaneously.